Wireless cellular communication networks incorporate a number of mobile UEs and a number of NodeBs. A NodeB is generally a fixed station, and may also be called a base transceiver system (BTS), an access point (AP), a base station (BS), or some other equivalent terminology. In general, NodeB hardware, when deployed, is fixed and stationary, while the UE hardware is portable.
In contrast to NodeB, the mobile UE can be portable hardware. User equipment (UE), also commonly referred to as a terminal or a mobile station, may be fixed or mobile device and may be a wireless device, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless modem card, and so on. Uplink communication (UL) refers to a communication from the mobile UE to the NodeB, whereas downlink (DL) refers to communication from the NodeB to the mobile UE. Each NodeB contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the mobiles, which move freely around it. Similarly, each mobile UE contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the NodeB. In cellular networks, the mobiles cannot communicate directly with each other but have to communicate with the NodeB.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless networks, also known as Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA), are being standardized by the 3GPP working groups (WG). OFDMA and SC-FDMA (single carrier FDMA) access schemes were chosen for the down-link (DL) and up-link (UL) of E-UTRA, respectively. User Equipments (UE's) are time and frequency multiplexed on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), and a fine time and frequency synchronization between UE's guarantees optimal intra-cell orthogonality. In case the UE is not UL synchronized, it uses a non-synchronized Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH), and the Base Station provides back some allocated UL resource and timing advance information to allow the UE to transmit on the PUSCH. The general operations of the physical channels are described in the EUTRA specifications, for example: “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (TS 36.211 Release 8, or later).” As improvements of networks are made, the NodeB functionality evolves; a NodeB in the EUTRA environment is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNB).
Random access transmission denotes a transmission by the mobile terminal, of at least one signal, from a plurality of pre-defined signals. The plurality of pre-defined signals is specified by the random access structure. Random access transmissions may also be referred to as ranging transmissions, or any other analogous term which typically designates an autonomously initiated transmission by a mobile UE. Random access transmissions are incorporated in practically all wireless cellular standards, including EUTRA, 802.16, etc.
User Equipment may be either up-link (“UL”) synchronized or UL non-synchronized. When the UE UL has not been time synchronized, or has lost time synchronization, the UE can perform a non-synchronized random access to request allocation of up-link resources. Additionally, a UE can perform non-synchronized random access to register itself at the access point, or for numerous other reasons. Possible uses of random access transmission are many, and do not restrict the scope of the invention. For example, the non-synchronized random access allows the access point (“Node B”) to estimate, and if necessary, to adjust the UE's transmission timing, as well as to allocate resources for the UE's subsequent up-link transmission. Resource requests from UL non-synchronized UEs may occur for a variety of reasons, for example: new network access, data ready to transmit, or handover procedures. A Node B is generally a fixed station and may be called a base transceiver system (BTS), an access point, a base station, or various other names.
As wireless systems proliferate, the expanding user base and the demand for new services necessitate the development of technologies capable of meeting users' ever increasing expectations. Users of mobile telecommunications devices expect not only globally available reliable voice communications, but a variety of data services, such as email, text messaging, and internet access. These factors conjoin to compel collaboration between telecommunications service providers in the development of advanced telecommunications technologies.
Consequently, the random access channel is intended to encompass a wider range of functionalities than in previous or current cellular networks, thus increasing its expected load. Further, the random access signal, through which the UE initiates the random access procedure, must reliably accommodate variable cell sizes, and provide the Node B with sufficient information to effectively prioritize resource requests. Also, because of its potentially non-synchronized nature, the random access signal must be designed to minimize interference with other UL (nearly) orthogonal transmissions.
The random access signal is based on a preamble based physical structure of the PRACH. A number of available preambles are provided that can be used concurrently to minimize the collision probability between UEs accessing the PRACH in a contention-based manner. The signatures for random access preambles are partitioned into two configurable-size groups, enabling carrying 1-bit of information on the preamble. This information indicates to the eNB the preferred size of the first post-preamble PUSCH transmission, chosen by the UE from among two possible sizes based on the amount of data available for transmission and the radio conditions. 3GPP Document R1-083476 suggests use of a Pathloss measurement as a radio-link metric for preamble group selection in the Random Access procedure.